


Only Ever You.

by MrsACrichton



Category: Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsACrichton/pseuds/MrsACrichton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Claudia talk after finally getting back together again. AU story Set during filming SG1 season 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Ever You.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome good and bad so plz be honest
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

Ben rolled over in bed to spoon Claudia from behind. He kissed her neck in the sweet spot behind her right ear making her gasp and moan.

Turning to face him. She looked at him.

" I need to say something. And you need to listen and not say anything until I'm done" Claudia began.  
Ben nodded.

"I want to thank you for coming to the wedding, I know it wasn't easy for you not to say anything. I'm really glad you were there" 

Ben nodded he was beginning to loose himself in her blue eyes.  
He proped himself up onto a pillow.

"The truth is that I hoped that you'd stop me from making a mistake. The times that I was" she paused. " With him"  
He knew what she ment and shuddered, he didn't want that mental image in his head.

"I felt like, if I could find someone else. I could get over not having you to myself. This" she looked at the white gold wedding band on her ring finger. "Means nothing to me because you didn't give it to me. The times I saw you kiss her and she kiss you hurt a lot, it broke my heart. I tried to move on. I can't move on, I love you Ben Browder. I'm in love with you. From the moment we first met. I need you in my life. I can't stop loving you"

Ben could feel tears beginning to run down his face.

Claudia sat up and began to kiss away the salty tears from his face.

"I'm done" she added softly.  
"Fuck Claude, I" Ben stopped talking and kissed her deeply like they were drowning.

They parted.  
Outside the sun was rising.

"I need you in my life too. I am in love with you. You are every thing to me Claudia. I don't want a life that doesn't include you." Ben said.

"What are we going to do? " Claudia asked. " I need you. this. us"

"Take each day as we can, every moment." Ben replied. 

They lay entwined until the alarm went off.


End file.
